1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to reusable holders for fluid containers and particularly to a reusable bottle holder specifically designed for conventional large soft drink bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bottles are currently manufactured of relatively flexible plastic such as P.E.T. (polyethylene terephthalate). These bottles are relatively rigid and shape maintaining and the contents of these bottles can be fully stored within the bottle even under mild pressure. Unfortunately, as the contents of many bottles are emptied and replaced by air, particularly the popular two liter bottle, they become easily deformable and thus make grasping difficult. In fact, this deformation may increase to such a degree that such bottles can slip from the grasp of the user, thus causing the spilling of the remainder of the contents and other like inconveniences.
Some bottle holders are known in the prior art (See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,169; 4,896,913; 4,865,208; 4,821,372; 4,773,549; and 4,627,554). These holders and other similar holders support bottles from their necks, and thus require some sort of handle. Bottom supporting types of bottle holders have the disadvantage in that the weight of the liquid contents of a bottle tend to move towards the top of the bottle during pouring operation. This can dislodge the bottom of the bottle from the holder.
Likewise, other problems exist with prior art bottle holders. Most hold only a small portion of the bottle and can slip and disengage while in use, thereby defeating their entire purpose. Others are complicated and if installed improperly can also disengage while in use. Some bottle holders are bulky and do not lend themselves to easy stackability for transport to or display in retail stores. Still others can obscure much of the labeling on the bottle being held leading to possible confusion or improper product identification by the consumer. And finally, these prior art bottle holders do nothing to maintain a constant temperature of the fluid within the bottle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device to hold a bottle or other fluid container that addresses all the shortcomings of the prior art bottle holders.
An object of the present invention is a device to assist in dispensing liquids from a container, comprising a pair of curved rigid plates hingedly mounted to each other along one edge permitting them to be pivoted to an open position or to a closed position; each of the pair of rigid plates being pre-formed with a curve substantially following the arc of a circle with a bottom that forms a bottom edge and a top that forms an annular neck flange; and a retainer device on a second edge of the curved rigid plates for releasably retaining said pair of rigid plates in their closed position, whereby a substantially continuous contact to the container for dispensing the liquid therefrom results.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that has a handle that provides an additional device to grasp and close the bottle holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that is substantially clear, whereby the consumer is able to see a content label of the fluid contained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that is stackable in its open position, whereby the device can be efficiently transported to retail stores.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that uses a simple design that is easy to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that allows fluid container bottles to be made of thinner walls or more flexible walls allowing economy and reduction of resources for fluid containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle holding device that has insulative qualities, whereby a more constant fluid temperature is maintained.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.